powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Energems
The Energems are metal tipped crystals of various colors that channel untold powers of the universe. During prehistoric times, Keeper crashed on Earth with ten Energems in tow while on the run from the ruthless bounty hunter Sledge. To keep the Energems safe, Keeper bonded them with ten of the world's dinosaurs. Unfortunately, they were lost when a subsequent rain of asteroids lead to the extinction of the dinosaurs. History Sixty-five million years ago, Keeper was on the run from Sledge and his army, who were determined to obtain the Energems. Keeper crash landed on prehistoric Earth and entrusted the Energems to ten dinosaurs for safekeeping. However, the Energems were lost with the subsequent extinction of the dinosaurs. One hundred thousand years ago, the caveman Koda became the first to discover and bond to an Energem, granting him biological immortality. When he almost fell to his death, the Blue Energem kept him alive, allowing him to survive to the modern era. At a certain point in time, Kendall Morgan, the proprietor of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, found Keeper and was informed about the existence of the Energems. The two began working together to find them. In the present day, the remaining Energems began to resurface. A store owner named Moana acquired the Black Energem via unknown means, but it did not bond to her. Subsequently, when Chase Randall saved her cat, Moana gave him the Energem, and it bonded to him immediately. Later, Tyler Navarro and Shelby Watkins found and bonded to the Red and Pink Energems in the area of Sampson Caves. Soon afterward, Riley Griffin bonded to the Green Energem when he found it in the woods outside his family's farm. When the Ankylo Zord was discovered to be active, Keeper stated it could only have awoken if someone had already found and bonded to the Aqua Energem. He deduced that this person either had decided to not join them yet, or was just unaware of the team's existence. The identity of the Aqua Energem's wielder and the whereabouts of the remaining four Energems (Gold, Graphite, Purple, and Silver) are currently unknown. Powers Once bonded to a host, an Energem can indefinitely retain its owner's current physiological characteristics. Its effects are long-lasting, as Koda retained his youthful appearance for a hundred millennia. Also upon bonding, a person either receives a Dino Charge Morpher or, in Riley's case, a Dino Saber. The Rangers may also summon their Energems from a distance to their hands. The dinosaur spirits bonded to the Energems also bestow enhanced strength and physical ability. Energems may elect to protect their bearers from harm through various means if necessary. The Red and Pink Energems saved Shelby and Tyler from being frozen by Iceage , while the Blue Energem froze Koda to shield him from a fatal fall 100,000 years ago. To contain the limitless energies of the Energems, Kendall invented the Dino Chargers, which are replenished in a special charging bay that funnels power from the crystals. However, the Rangers may personally replenish their Chargers by bringing their Energem along, though this method is highly impractical as they risk the Energems falling into evil hands mid-battle. In the absence of a Dino Charger, the Energems may also be inserted in a Morpher to transform a person into a Power Ranger, though this method of morphing is also impractical for the same reasons as bringing the actual gem with them. Notes *There have not been any specified ways to sever a user's bond with their Energem. It can be assumed that the Energem bond works similarly to that of the Dino Gems. Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Dino Charge)